Hex Infernatus
Hex Infernatus (born Halithex) is a tiefling Inquisitor of the Long Arm, the Inquisitorial branch within the Church of Saint Cuthbert, and a member of the Party. Halithex was born to Vashara, a tiefling witch of the Coven of Dis. Halithex was prophesied to be the "Fell Knight," a powerful warrior in the Coven's mythology. However, the young tiefling wanted no part in the Coven's rituals, and betrayed them to a party of witch hunters - leading them back to the Coven's encampment where they were all slaughtered, including his mother. Without a family or home, Halithex was taken in by elven Inquisitor Qyren Ovel, who raised the boy within the Church of Saint Cuthbert. The boy renamed himself Hex Infernatus in an effort to both distance himself from his past and remember it. Within the Church, Hex proved to be a studious and dutiful servant and went on to join the Long Arm as an Inquisitor, like his mentor. His duties as Inquisitor would eventually lead to him crossing paths with Xilo and Stella during his investigation of the Battle of Baldridge and the drow witch Lorelei, who was behind it. Hex, along with Illitran Genjeon, would join the party in pursuing the witch and her suspected allies across the Incertus border into Thenica. Childhood Hex was born to the tiefling witch Vashara - a high ranking priestess in the Coven of Dis. The coven were worshipers of Dispater, the Archdevil ruler of Dis, the second layer of Hell. At a young age, Vashara was chosen to bear the child of one of Dispater's lieutenants, the devil Vidium Keynis, as part of a plot known as the Prophecy of the Fell Knight. Vashara was prepared for this role for many years before Vidium materialized on Solum to consummate their prophesied union. This encounter resulted in Vashara's pregnancy with the boy who would become Hex Infernatus - the supposed Fell Knight of the prophecy. Hex was originally named Halithex by his mother, who raised him within the traditions of the Coven under the scrutiny of the Coven's leader, the tiefling witch Umbraena. Like his mother, Halithex's important destiny was imparted on him from a young age and the burden of this future responsibility carried a heavy toll for mother and son alike. Halithex's education included standard education regarding the planes - in particular the Hells - and general arcane study. He was also forced to participate in ritualistic sacrifices and other traditions performed on prisoners taken by the Coven. While Vashara was encouraging and dutiful in regards to her and her son's roles within the Coven, privately she was less zealous and a more traditionally caring and doting single parent, and the two had a close relationship. Halithex relayed his reluctance to participate in the Coven's darker rituals, and a general discomfort with the morality of the Coven to his mother, but Vashara continued to steer the boy towards his supposed destiny. Still, Halithex increasingly felt out of place and disenchanted with the lifestyle he was forced to lead within the Coven. Life in the Church The Long Arm The Campaign Personality and Skills Personal Relationships